


Spinning in the Stars, Rooted to the Earth

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Arthur holding Merlin back or keeping him firmly rooted to the ground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning in the Stars, Rooted to the Earth

Merlin sat on the turret's edge, magic slowly building in him, and stretched out his arms into the night air. The stars glittered above him, while he embraced the knowledge that all he had to do was lean slightly forward, fall into the air, and he would rise straight into the black sky.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, pinning him to the stone of the castle. "Merlin," Arthur's voice was at his back. "You can't run off from a banquet, no matter how horrible the nobles, or how nice the evening." He was sure Arthur could feel the thrum of power under his hand, but Merlin could tell nothing from his reaction. The hand stayed steady where it was. "Unless you tell me first, so I can join you." Arthur leaned against the same rough stone turret wall Merlin was sitting on and looked up at the stars.


End file.
